The present invention is generally related to the field of data communications, and more particularly, is related to an addressing system and method for communicating data between devices.
With the dawn of the information age, modern data communications technology has become more and more complex. For example, a popular form of data communication is via electronic mail. It is often the case that email is accessed using a computer or other device that is linked to the Internet through an appropriate service provider.
The down side of email is that there are many individuals in society who have not embraced computer technology and will not use computers or other advanced technology, thus losing a valuable tool to communicate with others including friends and family members. Such individuals find the complexity of such devices intimidating and, rather than take on the challenge of using such technology, they shun the use of it. For example, the prospect of xe2x80x9clogging,xe2x80x9d or connecting, on line with a service provider to gain access to the Internet or other similar network seems daunting to many individuals.
In light of the foregoing, the present invention provides an addressing system and method for reducing or eliminating the input from an individual to facilitate data transfer. According to one embodiment, the addressing system facilitates data communications between a number of user devices linked to a data communications network. The addressing system includes a number of globally unique identifiers, each of the globally unique identifiers being associated with a respective one of the user devices linked to the data communications network. The addressing system also includes a number of user names, each of the user names is associated with one of the user devices, the user names being subject to change.
The addressing system also includes a correlation table stored in a central service device that is in data communication with the user devices. The correlation table links each of the user names to a corresponding one of the globally unique identifiers. The central service device employs the globally unique identifiers to search a user database for a number of linking parameters to establish a data transfer between at least two of the user devices in an automated fashion.
The user initiates a data transfer by identifying a friendly name in a transmitting user device from a menu, where the user name is associated with the recipient of the data transfer. As an additional feature, the user may identify a friendly name that is associated with themselves as the sender of the data transmission. The transmitting device employs the information chosen to automatically link with a receiving device with the aid of the central service device and cause the data transfer.
The present invention may also be viewed as a method for facilitating data communication between a number of user devices linked to a data communications network. In this regard, the method can be broadly conceptualized by the following steps: associating a respective one of a number of globally unique identifiers with a respective one of the user devices; associating a number of user names with a respective one of the user devices, the user names being subject to change; and maintaining a correlation table in a central service device that is in data communication with the user devices, the correlation table linking each of the user names to a corresponding one of the globally unique identifiers, where the central service device employs the globally unique identifiers to search a user database for a number of linking parameters to establish a data transfer between at least two of the user devices.